


Happy Birthday, President

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday, Father-Son Relationship, Presents, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: When it's your president's birthday, you want to make it worthwhile. Even a simple gift will do.





	Happy Birthday, President

**Author's Note:**

> This is...rushed. A little. Because I only just found out that it's Shining's birthday today and I felt the damn need to do something.

_"But you guuuys! It's Shining's birthday, we should do_ something  _to show our gratitude at being able to becomes the idols we are! I think he'd like it!"_

_"We can't help that we're all busy and out of the area, Otoya, sometimes it just happens this way. There's no doubt we'd love to do something for him, but we can make up for it, I'm sure"._

_"I-I know...b-but I just...I didn't want to do something on my own. QUARTET NIGHT are away with their work, and even Rin-chan and Hyuuga-sensei went to do stuff too! So, it's just me here with our president..."_

_"Well, then you have this time to get in some special teachings, don't you think?"_

_"But Tokiyaaaa! That's scary, professional stuff that I don't feel ready for!"_

_"Well, it'll be your loss Ittoki. We should all get going, we'll be back at around different times either late tonight or tomorrow"._

_"Yes Masa... Bye guys..."_

* * *

Otoya walked along the halls carrying the small (somewhat messily) wrapped package that was a gift for the man who had let his dreams come true of becoming an idol. He faintly trembled with nerves. Would the president even want something? Like it? He hoped so, even if the effort hadn't been put together with much thought. 

The president's door seemed to loom over him dauntingly when his feet finally carried him there. With a gulp to swallow the lump in his throat, Otoya twisted the door handle and wince as the door creaked slightly when he opened it. He didn't open it much, just enough to peek his head through the gap and judge for himself if entry was safe. He mentally cursed his nervousness for forgetting to knock first.

The room was oddly quiet, but Otoya immediately noticed the person who occupied it. Shining Saotome was surprisingly asleep at his desk, head tilted to rest comfortably on his arms. Otoya felt his nerves creep up even more so. He really shouldn't be here to disturb the president, but he'd gotten here now and there wasn't a chance he was going to turn back. So, he quietly walked up to the desk, and carefully left his gift on there before quickly but quietly backing up, turning and making his escape.

When Shining awoke, the first thing he would (hopefully) see would be the note attached to the gift;

_Happy Birthday!_

_Sorry it's not much, we'll make it up to you._

_From, ~~Ittoki Otoya~~ your son_

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was trash <3


End file.
